Le Journal de M Black
by Illythie
Summary: Oneshot.Le Journal de Sirius Black, écrit pendant sa détention à Azkaban...


**Le Journal de M. Black**

Cette fic a été écrite pour un concours sur un petit one-shot.

Je la publie parce que je m'en suis un peu inspirée pour « Ma Vie à Azkaban. » (Ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire que le Sirius de « Ma Vie... » ressemblera à celui-ci... )

Bonne lecture...

_Première page du Journal de Sirius Black, détenu n°1609 de la prison d'Azkaban : _

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je commence ce journal. C'est stupide. Il y a un an maintenant que j'ai été incarcéré. Un an que des sangsues encagoulées se repaissent des derniers souvenirs un peu colorés de ma mémoire en lambeaux. Un an que les mêmes images repassent en boucle dans ma tête. Les flammes démesurées qui ravagent Godric Hollow, les corps de James et Lily au milieu des ruines, les sanglots d'un môme d'un an tenu par un demi géant, l'aspect effrayant d'Hagrid au milieu des décombres, les imbéciles heureux sortis dans les rues pour fêter la pseudo mort de Voldemort... Et par-dessus toutes ces images, en surimpression, la vue de ce rat de Pettigrow murmurant « Oui... maître... » d'une voix horriblement suraiguë. Voilà tout ce qu'il me reste à écrire. Alors à quoi bon ? A quoi bon réécrire ce qui me hante et me détruit ?

_Deuxième page : _

J'ai réfléchi. Ca fait trois jours que je n'ai pas touché à ce foutu carnet. Quand j'y pense... C'est Cornedrue qui me l'avait offert... « Tiens, pour ton voyage en Transylvanie. Tu détestes raconter ce que tu fais, alors t'as qu'a écrire... Comme ça je me ferai une idée de ce à quoi peut ressembler Sirius Black en voyage... » La brève période heureuse avant le gouffre.

Qu'est-ce que je fous, là ? Merde, je suis en train de donner à bouffer aux Détraqueurs... Non, c'est bon, ils sont partis dans un autre couloir.

Ce carnet, je ne m'en suis pas servi en Transylvanie. Pas envie. Flemme. Bref, je l'ai oublié au fond d'un placard. Je crois même que j'ai dit à Corny que je l'avais paumé... Si tu savais, mon vieux, à quoi il sert maintenant, ton cadeau.

Car oui, j'ai réfléchi, et je sais à présent pourquoi j'écris. J'écris pour empêcher ce tourbillon dans me tête de me dévaster complètement, pour sortir du cyclone. Pour essayer de comprendre. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi cette envie de hurler, de hurler, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de voix, jusqu'à ce que je m'abatte, épuisé, sur le sol, ma tête entre mes mains, gémissant des paroles incohérentes ? Pourquoi, entre deux séances de souvenirs, ce vide, ce néant, cet oubli ? Car j'oublie, tout, petit à petit, qui je suis, comment je m'appelle, je ne vois qu'un blanc insoutenable devant moi, un blanc vierge, comme si ma vie n'avait jamais existée. Dans ces moments-là, peut-être l'apercevrais-je, ce carnet défraîchi, peut-être le lirais-je, peut être me souviendrais-je ? Si, dans les périodes où je suis encore conscient, j'écris mon histoire, ma vie, est-ce que je parviendrais à convaincre cette autre partie de moi persuadée que Sirius Black n'est qu'un mythe ? Car il y a bien deux parties en moi : celle consciente, rongée par sa mémoire et son remords, et l'autre, celle du fou, du désespéré, du suicidaire... Je crois que j'ai déjà essayé de me suicider. Je n'en suis pas sûr, parce que je ne me rappelle de rien. Un jour, je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie – si on peut appeler cela une infirmerie – d'Azkaban, et je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait une entaille, au niveau d'une veine, sur mon avant-bras droit. Quand je suis retourné dans ma cellule, l'arête de ma fenêtre était tachée de rouge sombre.

Je me demande qui est le mec qui a été chargé de l'architecture. Pervers, le type. Un parfait salaud. Dans une cellule, tous les objets lourds ont des angles marqués. Mais attention, seulement ceux que tu peux pas soulever. Comme ça, le personnel risque rien, et toi, tu peux te massacrer tranquille... Et pour ton cadavre, pas de problème de cimetière, suffit de te jeter à la flotte...

Je pense que je dois être un des plus anciens détenus ici. Les autres craquent avant. Moi, quand je suis pas trop fou, je me transforme. Encore merci, Corny. Sans ton idée des animagus, je crois que je serais plus là... C'est l'une des trois choses qui me maintiennent en vie. Ca, les remords et la vengeance.

Je m'en veux tellement, Corny, d'être arrivé trop tard. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réussi à tuer le déchet humain qui t'a trahi. Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper de ton fils. Je ne sais même pas où il est. Je ne sais même pas s'il souffre ou s'il va bien. Je suis tellement lamentable, James. Regarde moi. Une loque qui se roule par terre en se demandant si les images qu'elle voit dans sa tête sont vraiment vraies... Je te vengerai, je te le jure. Je sortirai de cette putain d'usine à torturer et je commettrai enfin ce crime dont il m'arrive de rêver. Donne-moi juste un peu de temps, Corny. Juste un peu de temps.

_Plusieurs pages plus loin : _

Je me suis aperçu en me relisant que je n'avais mis aucune date. Pourquoi faire ? De toutes façons, je ne sais même plus faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit, alors une date, une année... Ca fait un peu plus d'un an que je suis là, ça je le sais parce que l'un des administrateurs de la prisons – des humains, ils ne vont quand même pas demander aux Détraqueurs de faire de la paperasse, non ? – m'a dit un jour : « Hé Black, tu te rends compte ? Ca fait un an pile que t'es ici ! Tu craques pas trop ? Ca va ? Allez, joyeux anniversaire, ordure ! ». Enfin, ça, c'est la version édulcorée. Et je ne prends pas la peine d'écrire ma réponse...

_Plusieurs autre pages après : _

Je regardais les barreaux de ma cellule tout à l'heure... Dire qu'ils m'ont mis dans le quartier « haute surveillance ». Là, il ne faut surtout pas s'imaginer des sortilèges impossibles à franchir, des gardiens d'élites, des geôles spécialement étudiées pour... Non, « haute surveillance », ça veut juste dire qu'il y a trois fois plus de sangsues à souvenirs qu'ailleurs, c'est tout...

_Plus loin : _

Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi les gens résistent si peu, ici. Ils n'acceptent pas le fait qu'ils sont fous. Bien sûr, ça n'est qu'une petite partie d'un tout, les conditions de vie ne sont pas non plus propices à un épanouissement et à une santé éclatante, mais bon... quand même. Moi aussi, au début, j'hurlais, je me débattais, en vain, quand je sentais mes pensées et ma conscience partir par les mille et un trous de la passoire qui me servait de tête. Forcément, on veut garder le contrôle de son esprit, « être encore soi ». Conneries. Ce ne sont que des crises. Il faut les accepter, les laisser passer, et quand elles sont terminées, il faut vite, vite, se trouver un but, récupérer sa vie, se la raconter, et réfléchir à la meilleure façon de réaliser l'objectif qu'on s'est fixé. Et si on ne peut plus tenir le rythme, si les crises s'installent, sont de plus en plus longues, et les éclairs de conscience de plus en plus brefs, alors... Alors deux solutions : si vous en avez la possibilité, simplifiez votre cerveau, arrangez-vous pour ne plus avoir besoin de produire des pensées complexes... bref transformez-vous. Si vous n'êtes pas animagus, hé bien... après tout, votre cellule est pleine d'angles...

_Encore plus loin : _

Je viens de relire quelques pages... Je ne comprends plus... Ai-je vraiment vécu ce que j'écris ? Ne suis-je pas, dans ma folie, en train de m'inventer une vie qui n'existe que dans mes songes ? Je ne me rappelle pas les évènement que je décris... si toutefois c'est bien moi l'auteur de ce journal... Je ne me souviens plus... Sirius Black est-il réel ?

_Plusieurs années (pour autant qu'il soit possible d'en juger, étant donné l'absence de dates) plus tard :_

Ce matin, j'ai lu dans un mauvais journal oublié par l'un des administrateurs de la prison : « Harry Potter, le Survivant, entame sa première année à Poudlard. »

Patience, mon heure approche... Je vais te retrouver, gamin, je vais m'occuper de toi, maintenant que je sais que tu vas au moins assez bien pour aller à l'école... Je m'en fous de cette rumeur qui dit qu'on ne peur pas s'échapper de l'asile d'Azkaban. Moi, je sais que je pourrai. Attends, Harry, attends encore un peu, prends patience, un petit moment encore... Et puis...

Tu vois, Corny, que crois que je vais la tenir, finalement, ma promesse. Je vais m'occuper de ton fils, vieux. J'attends juste l'instant propice...

_Deux ans plus tard :_

Ca y est. Je l'ai attendu deux ans, ce foutu instant propice, mais maintenant ça y est. Demain, je m'évade. Je crois que je vais laisser mon carnet ici. Il contient quatorze ans de ma vie, mais ces quatorze ans ne m'appartiennent pas. Les Détraqueurs, Azkaban, Pettigrow... me les ont volés. Je leur laisse le semblant de vie qu'ils m'ont donnée. Je pars. Sirius Black ne mourra pas à Azkaban. Il mourra ailleurs, debout, conscient, et vengé.

Adieu.


End file.
